


A Hitch In Your Giddy-Up

by helens78



Category: Appaloosa - Robert B. Parker
Genre: First Time Bottoming, Friendship, M/M, Podfic Available, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-04
Updated: 2009-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Virgil wants to do it the other way around.  Everett's amenable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hitch In Your Giddy-Up

**Author's Note:**

> **Podfic!** I podficced this one, and you can find it [on my website](http://helensfic.net/podfic/2011/a-hitch-in-your-giddy-up-by-helens78/). :)

Virgil isn't the first man Everett's had, but he's the first in a long while.

It was an ordinary evening, nothing unusual, no fights to break up. They sat down to supper around seven o'clock, took some coffee out back, watched the sun set.

"Seems like this place could go on just fine without us," Virgil said. Everett nodded. They sat companionably, drinking their coffee in silence.

When Virgil's cup was dry, he stood up and stretched. "Figure I might as well retire," he said. He glanced sidelong at Everett, a look Everett had just begun to interpret as Virgil's horny-as-a-red-fox look. It had the anticipated effect, but then Virgil must have known it would; he didn't stop to see Everett nod, just walked on inside the shack.

There was still enough light to see by, and Everett watched from the foot of the bed as Virgil went to the bed. The shack was small, one room, one bed; Everett's pallet lay in front of the fire, unmussed. Virgil lay his gun belt over the back of the chair beside the bed before taking a seat and pulling his boots off.

"You just gonna stand there all night?" he asked, without looking up. Everett grinned at him, and even though Virgil didn't look back, he grinned, too.

Virgil was neat with his clothes; Everett was just efficient, slipping out of his clothes quick and climbing under the covers while Virgil was still getting his trousers folded. Virgil came to bed when he was bare, rolling over on top of Everett, his mouth seeking Everett's out. Everett parted his lips and let Virgil inside, tasting the coffee on Virgil's breath. He spread his legs, making space for Virgil between them, sighing as Virgil rocked his hips and rubbed his thigh against Everett's cock.

"I like that," Virgil murmured. "Sounds you make." He rubbed his thigh along the length of Everett's cock again, slower this time, and Everett gave him the sounds he was looking for--low, soft moans, just loud enough for Virgil's ears. "I know you like the way that feels."

"Feels good," Everett agreed, slipping his arms around Virgil's waist.

"Do it to me this time."

Everett blinked, fixing his eyes on Virgil. Virgil was grinning just a little, but he mostly looked serious--determined, Everett realized. "Do what?" he asked, a frown bringing his eyebrows together.

"Roll me," Virgil said, and he climbed off Everett and spread his legs this time, turning his head to the side so he could stare Everett down.

It wasn't necessary, but it made Everett shudder all the same. He licked his lips and climbed up on Virgil's back. It was warmer in here than it had been a moment ago. Everett bent his head down and set his lips on Virgil's shoulder, moved them to the side and applied a touch of his teeth.

"You don't got to be seditious," Virgil said; Everett knew he meant _seductive_. He didn't correct Virgil this time; he was busy licking his palm. He wrapped it around his cock and tried not to let it feel too good, but Virgil smelled like coffee and good hard sweat and his back was smooth under Everett's chest.

"Might hurt," Everett warned him.

"I want it to," Virgil murmured back. He reached back with one arm, drew his fingers down Everett's hip. "C'mon, now. You always this slow?"

"Don't have to be," Everett said. He took a deep breath and pushed in, one or two rough inches, before Virgil's body tensed underneath him. He put his head down on Virgil's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"More."

Everett gripped the sheets in both hands and pushed forward again, stopping when the friction was too much to bear; Virgil groaned out loud, hand going back to Everett's hip, fingernails digging in. "That's it," he said, voice hoarse. "Gimme some--lemme have some more, Everett--"

"Stop talking or there ain't gonna _be_ much more," Everett said, trying not to sound strangled. From the roll of laughter in Virgil's body underneath him, Everett didn't figure he'd succeeded. Virgil spread his legs a little wider, stretched both arms out in front of him as far as he could, with the headboard in the way. Everett shut his eyes tight and rammed in, this time not stopping, just pulling back and pushing forward a little more and a little more after that, trying to ignore Virgil's groans and huffs of breath, the way he finally growled and put his head down.

And then, finally, Everett was buried to the hilt, and he tried to breathe again.

"You're not gonna fall asleep on me," Virgil said.

"No," Everett groaned.

"Then you might as well get to fucking."

Everett felt the blood rush to the surface of his skin with that, felt his cock jerk inside Virgil's body, and yes, _hell, yes_ , he was ready to get to fucking, ready to fuck _Virgil_. Everett let go the sheet and curled his hands around Virgil's arms, and Virgil pushed back against him.

They were awkward at first--Everett would move just a little and Virgil would shove back, _hard_ \--until Everett picked up on the rhythm and moved into it, moved fast and rough, then faster and rougher, and finally when it was almost enough to burn Everett's skin off, Virgil shoved a hand underneath himself and Everett felt Virgil go tight around him, so tight Everett was seeing stars before he could stop himself.

He came back to himself a few seconds later, cheek pressed to Virgil's shoulder. He traced Virgil's jawline with his fingers; he could feel Virgil smirking at him.

"You aiming to go to sleep?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Well, let me up first."

Everett rolled over, and Virgil pushed up on one elbow, rolled onto his side. He looked down at Everett; after a while, Everett closed his eyes.

It was only once Everett's eyes were closed that Virgil slid a hand onto Everett's chest. Everett didn't look at Virgil, but he reached up and threaded his fingers into Virgil's, squeezing lightly. Virgil squeezed back.

In the morning, Virgil was up first. "Going over to the mayor's place," he said. "You can get us packed up if you want to get going sooner."

Everett shrugged. He got dressed and went outside with Virgil, who was walking a little more slowly than he had the day before. Not a thing anybody else would notice; he was careful to cover for it. But Everett could see the way he held himself, the way his steps dragged just a fraction of an instant more than they should have.

"No hurry," Everett said, jogging a couple steps to catch up and plant himself at Virgil's side. "Think I'll join you for the walk."

"I thought you might."


End file.
